May I be Excused?
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Danny was a mystery to the teachers and there many theories about where he ran off to all the time. But no matter what or how tired out the excuse was, they still let him go every time. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton was a mystery to the teachers of Caspar High. And no matter what they did or how much the talked among themselves about what the observed, none of them could figure him out. When he first started his freshmen year, he was a bright and polite boy, if a little quiet. After his accident, he was plagued by a sudden clumsiness that, while it did get him band from holding anything fragile, mostly made the teachers smile and shake their heads at his antics.

But then the excuses, tardiness, and random absences started. At first, many teachers believed that his need to use the bathroom all the time was the result of a health condition that had developed as a result of the accident. But as time past with no doctor's note and no decline in the supposed restroom visits, the teachers began to be suspicious.

The first theory that was passed around was that Danny was just using the bathroom excuse as an opportunity to ditch classes and school. But that theory didn't last very long. The absences were too random in length and Danny always made the effort to return to the classroom. And he always seemed sincere in his apologies and would accept any punishment without complaint.

The suspicions then turned into concerns when the teachers began to notice the injuries. When Danny returned from wherever he went, he always looked more disheveled, often sporting a new bruise or cut and a few times a limp. Mr. Lancer reported seeing what he believed were bandages under Danny's shirts when he had fallen asleep in class.

The next theory was that Danny got involved in something bad, possibly a gang or drugs. But those theories were shot down almost immediately as Danny was still as sweet as ever, if a little more jumpy. A few worried that there might be trouble at home, but many disagreed. The Fenton might be oblivious and a little eccentric, but everyone could tell that they cared for their kids.

The most likely theory that went around was that Danny was the target of bullies. Many teachers knew that Danny and his friends were picked on and were often called names and it wasn't a stretch for Danny to suffer even more. Unfortunately, the main suspects of Dash Baxter and other jocks on the football team were untouchable for most punishments. So some teachers would try and Help Danny by giving him the lightest punishments they could for his tardiness and absences.

And of course talking to Danny about the theories hadn't proved nearly as fruitful as the teachers had hoped. He fervently denied being involved in a gang or drugs, disgusted by the idea in fact. He was absolutely shocked at the suggestion that his parents had hurt him and firmly started that they would never hurt him on purpose. When asked about the injuries and the possible bulling, Danny admitted that there was some bulling, but insisted that most of the injuries were just his own to Danny's friends hadn't been much help either. Both Sam Manson and Tucker Foley insisted that Danny was fine and that the only problem was the bulling.

It was brought up several times by the teachers that they shouldn't let Danny leave all the time, but they never did. Never of them could ever give a reason why, but they all knew that the couldn't keep him in class. Whenever Danny's hand shot up, often interrupting the lesson, the teachers would initially be angry. But when they saw the desperation in his eyes and heard the urgency in his voice as he gave the same tired excuse, any protest died before it reached their lips. With a sigh, they would let him go, watching as the the desperation became fearless determination that was both frighting and vaguely familiar. As he rushed out they, knew that they would let him go every time, no matter what the excuse.

The class would continue and the teachers would only hope that some day they would understand who Danny Fenton was.

 **AN: Just a fun little idea about what the teachers think of Danny rushing off all the time and why they let him go. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This takes place after PP. Important AN at the end.**

Things were finally settling down to thief usual routine in Casper High. After the stressful week of the Disasteroid panic, it was nice for a things to be semi normal, though it was doubtful that things will ever return to how it was after everything that had been revealed. Danny Fenton was now a celebrity, much to his disdain, and the other students had trouble figuring out how to act around him. Those that once ignored or mocked him now watched his every move and hang onto his ever word. They would often mob him, asking for favors and autographs. Poor Danny rarely had a moment of peace. The teachers themselves, felt a swirl of emotions whenever they looked at him.

The most prominent emotion was awe. They were amazed that ordinary Danny Fenton was in fact the ghostly hero Danny Phantom. They were stunned to realize all he had done and could do, the power that he displayed. Their student just saved the world when even the entire world hadn't been able to. He was different from them, a greater being. One that they just now realized they didn't ever understand.

The awe was quickly followed by gratitude. They were thankful for all he had done for them. There wasn't a single one of them that didn't owe their lives to Danny. He had saved them multiple times and now that they knew, they did all they could to show him how thankful they were. They knew that they could never repay everything he had done for them.

Then came the guilt. Guilt that they had thought so little of their student. Guilt that a boy risked his life nearly every day for them. That he faced so many battles, got injured for them, suffered so much and had gotten so little thanks in return. Each of them only added to his already heavy burden. They had punished him for doing good, critized him for putting the lives of others before his own. But what they felt most guilty about, is no matter how dangerous they knew it was for him, they could bring themselves to want to stop him. Guilty that they were comfortable letting a boy risk his life for them.

Finally came understanding. They now understood why he had left all the time, he was rushing off to protect them from the ghosts. He never turned his homework in, because he was too busy fighting. He fell asleep in class because he had been up all night keeping the town safe. The student they thought was a problem child and trouble maker, was actually far nobler than all of them put together. The one they worried would never amount to anything had already done far more then anyone else. Finally they understood how great a person he was.

Now whenever he raised his hand, starting the same automatic excuses before he realized he didn't need them, the teachers happily let him go. The students would cheer as he would run off and the teachers set aside the notes and homework from the lesson aside for him to grab when he was done. They would do whatever they could to help him, for how could they do anything less? Now that they finally understood how much he sacrificed for them. Now that they knew who it was that kept them safe. Now that they finally knew who Danny Fenton really was.

 _The End_

 **Important: Okay, So I have some ideas for expanding this story into a full length one, but I'm not sure if I want to put the time into it right now or not. Do you want to see a full length story? And if so, I could use help coming up with names for teachers and other staff members. If you have a suggestion, just put the name in a review along with what subject they might teach.**


End file.
